Broken Girl
by bookwormlove
Summary: A new girl observes the catatonic state that Bella Swan is in. ONESHOT set during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped up in my head and I had to write it down. **

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns ALL things Twilight.**

**Enjoy! **

I slowly walked up the stone steps leading to the building with the sign Main Office on it. The cool October wind swirled around me causing my long curly black hair to fly out behind me. Clutching my school books closer to my chest I walked through the doors. I reveled in the immediate warm air blasting through the heating vents that enveloped me.

Taking off my scarf, I started walking towards the front desk where a small red-haired woman sat typing away on the computer in front of her. The name plate on the counter informed me that this was Ms. Cope the school secretary.

"Excuse me Ms.?" I asked in my usual quiet voice.

Her blue eyes looked up at me behind her thin reading glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, just looking through some online files. How may I help you?"

"My name is Abigail Cross-" I began but she abruptly interrupted me.

"ah, yes the new transfer student from Seattle. Let get you your schedule." She turned and started going through a stack of papers until she finally found one with a pink sticky note on it.

"This paper is your schedule" she handed me a white sheet " this is a map of the school" another sheet "and this slip needs to be signed by all you teachers and returned to me at the end of the day" she finished handing me the last sheet.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Forks High! Do you need a guide to show you around or will you be fine with the map?" she asked

"The map is fine thanks." I then turned and walked back out into the cold.

My first class was English, which according to map was in building 1. People had started to arrive and I was the receiver of many curious stares as I made my way to class.

I had my head down so when I suddenly ran into someone, my books went flying everywhere. I bent down to pick them up and all the while apologizing profusely to the person. When I finally looked up to them, I saw a short brown haired girl with a little too much make on staring back at me surprised.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so-"

If you say sorry one more time I might just slap you" she interrupted me.

I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not so I just stood quietly staring wide eyed. Suddenly her cold stare turned into an amused smile.

'Oh my gosh you actually believed me!" she laughed. I stood awkwardly waiting for her laughter to die down.

"I'm Jessica and you must be Abigail" she said, sticking out her hand to shake.

Wow news travels fast around here.

"Eh, yeah that's me."

"What class do you have first?" she asked excitedly.

"English. What about you?"

"Me too! Here I'll walk with you."

I quickly realized while we walked to class that Jessica was one heck of a talker. I tried to pay attention but eventually got bored and just nodded my head every couple of minutes so she thought I was listening. She didn't stop talking about Forks, her life, and some kid named Mike Newton until we were seated and the teacher walked in.

"Good Morning class!" he greeted us enthusiastically. A few grumbled good morning could be heard around the class.

"We have a new student joining us. Would you like to introduce yourself Abigail?"

Curious eyes all turned to look at me. My cheeks heated up and I stood up from my seat.

"Um my name is Abigail Cross. I just moved from New York with my parents and my younger twin brothers."

After that embarrassing ordeal I sat back down and quietly paid attention to his lesson.

The rest of my morning classes were much the same. Jessica wasn't in any of my other classes so I was able to sit in the back and try to make myself as invisible as possible.

Lunch came quickly and I grabbed my coach lunch box from my locker before heading towards the cafeteria. Every head in the room turned towards me as I walked in. Ignoring the stares I searched for Jessica's table; she had invited me to sit with her friends during English.

If her friends were anything like her, I was going to have a headache by the end of the day.

I found her standing up waving at me happily from a table across the cafeteria. I studied her friends as I walked over. There was her, a blond with a short boyish haircut, a girl with dark brown hair and glasses, a short boy with black hair **(A/N: I can't remember what some of them look like and I don't feel like going through Twilight in search of the descriptions so please don't hate me if I get some of them wrong.) **A blonde boyish guy, a boy with an unfortunate amount of acne and another blonde boy **(A/N: sorry for this author note. I know Tyler didn't have blonde hair in the movie but I think he was in the books…right? **

I sat in an empty chair between Jessica and the girl with glasses.

"Guys this is Abigail. Abigail this is Lauren, Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, and Tyler." She pointed to each person as she spoke.

Most went back to their conversations after asking me a few questions about life in New York.

"So how is your first day so far?" the girl who I think is named Angela, asked timidly. I noticed that her and Ben were holding hands.

"Ok. Introducing myself in front of the class is a little awkward though" I admitted.

She gave me a sympathetic smile before we launched into a discussion about the latest chick flick that just came out. I liked Angela already. She seemed like a good friend to have with her calm attitude (unlike Jessica).

A few minutes later I looked up to see a girl I hadn't noticed before sitting in the corner of the cafeteria alone. Her brown hair was dull and like it hadn't been brushed in days. Her pale skin seemed to cling to her bones in a sickly way. She was looking out the window and out into the cloudy sky but sensing the wholes that my eyes were burning into her back, she turned my way.

I gasped out loud in shock.

Her eyes which are supposed to be the door ones soul, were dead and lifeless. They were ringed with deep dark bags. It was obvious that she hadn't slept in days, maybe weeks.

Angela, hearing my gasp followed my gaze and sighed. I turned my attention to her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"That's Bella Swan" she answered my unspoken question; her voice laced with sadness.

"She wasn't always in the catatonic state you see now. Believe it or not, she used to be one the happiest people I know. So full of life, joy, so in _**love**_" she stressed the last word.

Angela saw the raging curiosity burning in my eyes and continued.

"Bella moved here last year and immediately attracted all sorts of attention on the first day. Especially, attention from the male population of Forks High. I was never jealous of her and we had quickly become friends. She was quiet, shy, smart, and kind. The perfect kind of person to be best friends with, and that's exactly what she became; my best friend. One boy in particular" she took a big breath and spoke the next words quietly "Edward Cullen. He had never given any girls a second glance; preferring to associate only with his family. He had 3 older siblings; Emmett who was in a relationship with his stepsister Rosalie and her twin brother/his step brother was in a relationship with his twin sister Alice. They were all exceptionally smart, and _beautiful! _Of course all the girls wanted him since he was the only single one out of the five but he never dated until Bella came. They had just shown up to school together a few months after her arrival and it was obvious that they were in love. You should have seen them Abigail! The gentle look of utter adoration in their eyes when they looked at each other; the constantly entwined hands, his gentlemanly ways with her even in the rare moment that they kissed in public… They were _always_ together; I never saw them apart. His family also accepted her, and she and Alice became best friends and Emmett became her big brother figure. When she broke her leg falling down a flight of stairs and through a window Edward was there with her through it all. Driving her to school, half carrying her to all classes, giving her her medication during lunch…Though most of that he had done all that before just minus the pain medication. The whole time that they dated, he handled her with care like she was breakable. That's definitely not something you see very often with 17 yr. old high school boys… Then suddenly his family moved and it's rumored that they broke up due to the whole long distance relationship thing. It was like she just left. Not literally but emotionally, the life was drained out of her. She hasn't been the same since. I miss my best friend Abigail and I have no idea what to do to get her back! I tried talking to her and getting her to open up about what happen but she's shut down and won't let anyone in!"

Angela had silent tears running down her cheeks by the end of her speech. I sat their shocked. I certainly have never been in love before or even had a boyfriend for that matter, but the way Angela described Bella and Edwards love…..it didn't sound like a petty teenage love affair; it sounded like they had a deep emotionally based relationship in which they needed the other to complete themselves… to live. I was almost in tears as I thought about how this bond, this _incredibly deep_ love of theirs was broken by a simple change in location. If a couple with as strong a true love as theirs had failed somehow…was there no hope for any of us. Will any of us ever find a love equal to theirs and if we do…would it even survive?

The screeching bell signaling the end of lunch sounded interrupted me from my thoughts. I tried to give Angela a small smile which she attempted to return through her tears.

A quick goodbye later, and I was out the door and rushing to Biology; all the while trying to sort out my thoughts.

I found the classroom easily and walked in. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and only a few people were already seated. I didn't know if there was assigned seating so chose a random spot at the back of the room near the window.

I started doodling on my notebook waiting for the class to start. People started filing in but the seat beside me still remained empty.

A few minutes later the stool next to me was loudly pulled out. I looked up to see who my new lab partner was and was greeted by the blank guarded gaze of none other than Bella Swan.

I was about to say hello when the teacher suddenly walked into the classroom rolling in a TV and VCR with him.

Luckily he didn't make me introduce myself; he only said "Hello I'm Mr. Banner, you must be Abigail" and then he got right down to business stating that we would be watching a movie today. The recently tense atmosphere in the room changed drastically to a lighter one upon hearing this news.

Bella was still sitting frozen and emotionless beside me.

"This is a movie you guys may remember from last year. I decided that a little review would be good so pay attention because there may be a pop quiz soon on this." Mr. Banner hinted.

The lights were turned off and the movie soon began.

A few minutes later I became aware of the strange sounds coming from beside me. When I turned to look I saw that Bella had tears cascading town her cheeks and was gasping for air.

She turned towards me and when her eyes met mine I saw it. Her previously guarded shield was let down and everything she had been bottling up came crashing out.

The loss.

The abandonment.

The pain.

Her eyes screamed help me and this is the moment when I saw a miniscule _piece _of what she was suffering.

It happened so fast. One minute she was suffering in her seat and the next she let out a strangled cry, picking up her stuff she ran from the room; 20 surprised stares following her out the door.

Sitting in my seat stunned, I realized about three things.

One, Bella Swan had once been living and breathing on the love that she had with Edward Cullen.

Two, I would never _**truly **_know the depth of their love or how much she was being torn up inside now, when it was broken.

And three, Bella Swan was a broken girl that may never be repaired.

**I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! **

**If you don't understand the ending and why Bella is crying then I'll give you a hint:**

**Remember when Bella and Edward watched the movie in biology class early in Twilight? I'm sure you can figure it out now.**

**This is not my best work but I needed to write **_**something**_** do to the fact that all my notes for my story After Whats Taken were accidentally deleted....If you are still reading this author note and are feeling sympathetic about my sad little deleted notes then…**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make a playlist of New Moon songs. **

**Here it is:**

Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy

Like a Knife-Secondhand Serenade

Bring Me to Life-Evanessance

Last Song Ever- Secondhand Serenade

Breathe- Taylor Swift

Satellite Heart- Ana Marina

My Immortal- Evanessance

Thinking Of You- Katy Perry


End file.
